Fashionably Hot Diapey Wedding Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this next entry of "Sexy Diapey Love", Tom Williams and Jen Helmsley better known for being the Fashion Bloggers during the Ridonculous Race, are getting married as it is July 9th, 2021. What will happen? Read the story to find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.


Fashionably Hot Diapey Wedding Love

 **Summary: In this entry of "Sexy Diapey Love" Thomas and Jennifer also known as the fashion bloggers are getting married. But before the wedding can start, they break tradition to make love.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was Saturday July 9th 2021, it was the wedding of Thomas 'Tom' Williams and Jennifer 'Jen' Helmsley as they were known as best freinds since freshman year of high school, and they were known over the world as Fashion Bloggers, they have blogged about celebrities fashion since they first met because they have a big love for fashion. They designed their outfits for every dance, and every prom, and now they designed each other's outfits for their own wedding as they looked fashionably stunning in every way but there was something else hiding ubder their outfits, their diapers as Tom and Jen both had ABU Kiddos diapers with the camera pattern on under their wedding clothes as Tom sported a classy, and sharp Periwinkle Tuxedo while Jen was wearing a beautiful White Bride's dress as they were in their own rooms.

"This is going to be so fabulous!" Tom said to himself.

"Tom and I will soon be husband and Wife! Oh, how exciting." Jen said to herself.

"In only a few moments I will be marrying the greatest girl that I have ever know in my life." Tom said to himself.

"This is going to be amazing!" Jen said as there was a knock on the door in Tom's room.

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"It's me." Jen answered.

"Jen?" Tom asked Jen who was giggling like a school girl.

"Who else." Jen answered Tom.

"May I come in?" Jen asked Tom as well.

"Sure but isnt bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Tom answered and asked

"Tom, it is bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding and it's an old wife's tale." Jen answered Tom.

"Okay, come on in." Tom said as Jen entered his room with style, grace, and beauty.

"Wow...! You look so stunning." Tom said to Jen.

"Thank you, and you look absolutely handsome." Jen said back

"Why, Thank you." Tom said as the two held hands kissed each other.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Jen said to Tom.

"Me neither! The greatest day of our lives." Tom said back.

"Yeah, how long have we known each other?" Jen said to Tom before she asked him.

"We have known each other since we were freshmen in high school." Tom answered Jen.

"Yeah, so I thought that before the wedding starts we can do something a little sexy... something that Jacques And Josse did." Jen said to Tom.

"Really. Like what?" Tom responded back before he asked Jen.

"Have Diapey sex and get it on tape." Jen said in a whisper to Tom making him blush.

"Jennifer! You're so naughty!" Tom said to Jen who had a sexy grin on her face.

"Guilty as charge... so, what do you say?" Jen said before she asked Tom who had a sexy grin of his own.

"I say..." Tom said before he pulled her close.

"Let's do it."

"Yay!" Jen cheered before she kissed him on the lips then she grabbed her phone, started recording, and the introductions began.

"Hey Everyone! I'm Jennifer Helmsley and this is my fiancée Thomas Williams but y'all can call us Jen and Tom." Jen said to the camera before Tom began to speak next.

"You might probably know us from our fashion blog but that's not important right now." Tom said to the camera.

"True, because today is our wedding day and we both decided to have some sexy fun." Jen said to the camera.

"Shall we?" Tom asked Jen.

"Yes, we shall!" Jen answered Tom as they started kissing each other passionately while they rubbed their backs slowly.

"Mmm!" They moaned as they started to tongue kiss.

"Mmmm...!" Tom moaned during the tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmm...!" They both moaned as they kept kissing and making out until they stripped each other of their wedding clothes, which revealed their diapers, as Jen was wearing a white bra covering up her 34-C Cup sized boobs, white stockings, and white heels while Tom was wearing nothing but his white dress socks as both of their diapers are ABU Kiddos with a Camera pattern.

"You look hawt and sexy!" Tom and Jen said to each other making each other blushes and smile.

"Thankies!" They said to each other before both resumes kissing while they both began to rub their diapered areas against each other.

"Mmmm!" They moaned, and they kept at it as Jen started to get a bit wet and Tom started to form a bulge in his diaper as they kept making out until the diapered bulge was apparent for Jen.

"Ooooh...! I got to see this." Jen said as she got down, rubbed Tom's diapered bulge, then she touched the frontal of his diapered bulge revealing his 10 inch long and 3 inch thick baba as she gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" Jen said.

"Something wrong baby?" Tom asked Jen who drooled over his baba for a second before she started to respond.

"No. It's just your baba is meaty, it's huge, it's perfect!" Jen answered Tom.

"Can I suck on it?" Jen asked Tom.

"Well... of course Jen." Tom answered her.

"Yay!" Jen cheered as she licked his baba before she began to suck his baba hard.

"Mmm!" Jen moaned and muffled.

"Ohhh! easy, sweetie!" Tom said to Jen who stopped.

"Sorry Thomas." Jen said to him.

"It's okay... just enjoy it while you can before we offcially get married." Tom told Jen.

"Okies Thomas!" Jen said back as she resumed sucking.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Jen moaned and muffled with delight.

"Ohhh yeah! Mmm, that's a good baby!" Tom gently moaned, said, and moaned before he gently rubbed her hair, making her blush sweetly.

"Mmmmm...!" Jen moaned sweetly as she kept sucking his baba, she began to rub her diapered pussy while she kept sucking before Tom begins to speak to the camera.

"My sexy fiancée is an incredible sexy baby girl! Look how she sucks my hawd baba so well!" Tom said to the camera making Jen blushed again.

"Mmmmmm...!" Jen muffled and moaned before she stopped sucking to respond back.

"Thankies, My sexy Tom Cat." Jen said before she resumed sucking and she went harder.

"Tom Cat is a cute nickname that Jen began calling me when we started dating along time ago." Tom said to the camera.

"Mmmm!" Jen muffled and moaned before Tom felt like he was about to explode.

"Well it's gonna be time to cumsies any second here folks!" Tom said while Jen kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! I can't hold it much longer!" Tom shouted before he started fucking Jen's mouth slowly until the moment arrived.

"Ohhh! It's cumsies time!" Tom moaned and shouted as he climaxed hard inside of Jen's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Jen moaned and muffled as she swallowed it.

"How was the cumsies my dear?" Tom asked Jen.

"Very delicious Tom Cat... just like vanilla." Jen answered Tom.

"Why thankies Jen or should I say Jennifer Helmsley." Tom said to Jen making her blush because he mentioned her full name.

"Hehehe..." Jennifer giggled.

"Oh Thomas." Jen said before Tom picked her up bridal style as he placed her on a drawer as he undid the frontal of her diaper exposing her wet diapered area while keeping the diaper on.

"Now it's my turn." Tom said before he started licking and sucking her pink pussy softly.

"Mmm!" Tom muffled and moaned as he was enjoying what he was doing.

"Ohhh...! Yes! Keep it up!" Jen shouted at Tom who then happily responded back.

"Mmmmm...!" Tom moaned and muffled as he kept doing so as he also began to rub and finger her area hard as he stopped licking and sucking but kept rubbing and fingering her.

"So sweet and tasty!" Tom went harder as Jen screamed and moaned sweetly.

"Yes! Lick me harder my sexy baby boy Tom Cat!" Jen shouted before she groped her breasts and even licked them slowly.

"Mmm...!" Jen moaned while she licked her breasts nipples turning Tom on even more.

"Mmmm..." Tom moaned and muffled as he stopped licking again like a cat would normally when the cat is cleaning itself as he had the perfect response.

"Meow!" Tom said to Jen making her blush like hell and giggle very much.

"Mmmm Hehehehe!" Jen said to Tom who went harder and harder until it was time.

"Ohhh! Cumsies Time!" Jen moaned and shouted before she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Jen screamed in pleasure and delight while she climaxed hard over Tom's mouth, face, and glasses, then he licked her cumsies and swallowed it.

"Yummy, just like milk." Tom said to Jen.

"Thankies, Thomas." Jen said to Tom calling him by his full first name.

"Now it is time for the real fun." Tom said to her.

"I know, hehehe..." Jen said before she giggled.

"It is fucky time. But which position do you want me to fuck you?" Tom told Jen before he asked her as well.

"How about... Doggy Style." Jen said before she leaned against the wall.

"Come on, Tom! My diapey pussy wants your baba to pound it very hawd!" Jen said to Tom.

"Yes, my dear." Tom said to Jen.

"Everyone... I'm about to fuck my fiancée in the doggy style." Tom said to the camera as he began to pound her.

"Ohhhh...! Tommy! You are so sexy!" Jen said as she called him 'Tommy' because it was cute like 'Thomas' was.

"You too, Jenny!" Tom said before he kissed her neck while he started fucking her diaper wearing pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Tom moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Ohhh! Tom! Yes, yes yes! Hawder! Fuck me hawder, please!" Jen moaned and shouted at Tom to keep going.

"You have to beg!" Tom told Jen to beg.

"Pweaseys Thomas! Fuck me hawder in my diapeys! Jen begged Tom.

"Pretty good but I want you to say something else." Tom said to Jen.

"What is that baby?" Jen asked Tom.

"Say I'm the sexiest Diapey wearing man in the whole world!" Tom answered Jen.

"Gladly." Jen said to Tom.

"You are the sexiest Diapey wearing man in the whole wide world!" Jen praised Tom as she also began to rub her diapered area.

"Good Jen!" Tom said as he pounded her harder as he also spanked her diapered ass.

"Oooh! I wuv that so much!" Jen said to Tom.

"Awesome Jennifer Helmsley!" Tom said back to Jen.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Yes! Yes! Thomas! Yeeeeessss...!" Jen moaned screamed, and moaned once more in pleasure as Tom also groped her diapered ass while he kept pounding.

"Keep morning babe!" Tom said to Jen.

"Okies!" Jen said before she began to moan.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" Jen moaned more and more as Tom increased his pace even harder.

"Ohhhh Tom!" Jen moaned and shouted.

"Ohhh Jen!" Tom moaned and shouted back with pleasure as kept at it until they were about to climax.

"Gonna cumsies!" Tom shouted at Jen.

"Me too!" Jen said before it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and shouted as they climaxed very hard, then they panted.

"Bye-Bye Everyone." Jen and Tom said as they ended the film.

"Jennifer... that was a great idea." Tom said to Jen.

"Thankies Thomas." Jen said as they shared a kiss.

"Best part is that no one even noticed, or even heard us." Jen said to Tom as they shared another kiss.

"Thomas... this maybe a little inappropriate but I really have to pee." Jen also said to Tom.

"That's okay Jennifer, I have to pee as well." Tom said as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhh, much better." They sighed and said as their diapers were full, then they each other's diapers as they got fresh ones on, and changed back into their wedding clothes, then they got ready for their wedding.

"Ready to get married, Jen?" Tom asked Jen.

"Yes Mr. Williams." Jen said to Tom.

"Let's do it then Mrs. Williams." Tom said to Jen as they shared a giggle before they got out of the room and headed straight to the wedding to get married, then they headed to Rome, Italy for a three week Honeymoon filled with love, romance, fun, and tons of diaper sex.

 **OKAY THAT WAS REALLY FREAKING HAWT!**

 **NEXT ONE HAS JASMINE AND SHAWN DOING IT IN AUSTRALIA AFTER THEIR WEDDING!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
